Literacy Lesson Submission
Learner Profile The learners that I chose for this lesson is a kindergarten boy who is Hispanic. This student is able to speak both English and Spanish. However the student struggles understanding English vocabulary. This student is repeating kindergarten due to immaturities from the previous school year. The students’ parents only speak Spanish, so Spanish is the only language spoken in the home. CCSS Addressed CCSS.ELA-LITERACY.RL.K.3 With prompting and support, identify characters, settings, and major events in a story. CCSS.ELA-LITERACY.RL.K.10 Actively engage in group reading activities with purpose and understanding. CCSS.ELA-LITERACY.W.K.1 Use a combination of drawing, dictating, and writing to compose opinion pieces in which they tell a reader the topic or the name of the book they are writing about and state an opinion or preference about the topic or book (e.g., My favorite book is...). Type of text: This lesson will take place during guide reading groups. We will be reading The Great Reindeer Rebellion. This is a narrative text that students will read. I will use this text because if the rich vocabulary for the student to develop an understanding and meaning of new words. This lesson will take place during guided reading to provide the read with support and small group instruction. This lesson will take place during guide reading groups. We will be reading The Great Reindeer Rebellion. Language Content Objectives: •The student can write an opinion piece about the writing. •The student will identify the main idea, setting, characters, and the problem. •The student will be engaged and take part in answering questions and asking questions. Instructional strategies used to teach the academic vocabulary needed for the lesson: • Students will be working in small groups and with partners discussing the story elements and vocabulary used in the text they are unsure of. Reading strategies to support learners: •I will be using Close Reading strategies •Group discussion Scaffold student/student talk: •Whole group and small group instruction, think pair share, individual response, build on prior knowledge. Writing Intergradation: •Students will write an opinion piece.. if I was a reindeer I would and why. Concerns: •My concern is the amount of time I will have to complete this lesson. I plan on doing this lesson for two days. However, I am concerned it might take more time. This lesson may benefit not only the diverse learner I selected but all learners because it is pulling in reading skills that kindergarten students need to master. It is also introducing vocabulary that the diverse learner will not understand. This will allow other students to help explain the meaning. Students will be able to support one another. In order for a teacher to successful teach vocabulary short lessons should be conducts to discuss the vocabulary, and word learning (Hiebert, 2013). It is my hope that vocabulary will be a discussion that is student driven while they help one another discuss the meaning. References Hiebert, E. H. (2013). Text complexity and English learners—Building vocabulary. Text Matters, 2(1), 1–5.